


mirror, mirror, on the wall

by navaan



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Turned Into Vampire, Getting Together, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Ultimate Comics Avengers 3 #3, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Vampire X has gotten his fangs into Captain America - and he needs someone to distract him from the bloodlust so the serum has time to defeat the virus in his blood before he drinks and makes the turning permanent. Who else is more distracting than Tony?





	mirror, mirror, on the wall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "mirrors"

Tony stepped under the shower, hoping to feel better when he'd washed off the grime and sweat of Iron Man. By the time he stepped out from under the spray his head was spinning. He knew the feeling intimately, wanted to shove it away and forget about it. It had been a long day, the water had been too hot that was all. 

Carelessly he dried his hair with a small towel, and he didn't care to wrap anything around his waist before stepping into his bedroom. 

He threw the towel to the side carelessly and stepped towards the mirror-lined closet and reached for the silken pajama pants he'd left on the bed. From the corner of his eyes, he saw something moving by the door. Startled he looked up.

“You look delicious.” Steve leaned inside the doorway, pose casual and eyes focused on Tony with undisguised hunger. That was _new_.

“Cap,” Tony said and shrugged. Nakedness had never bothered him. He knew what he was putting on display was nothing to sneer at. Even though Steve had never made a move before or reciprocated any of the time Tony had flirted with him _outrageously_ , Tony knew the an was interested. He might never act on it, but there was no mistaking the lust in his gaze now. Slowly Tony turned, to give Steve a better look of his backside. He reached for the pants and then deliberately took his time, straightening them instead of putting them on right away. “When did you get back in?”

Steve's eyes followed his every move, trained on him like headlights meant to allow no escape. 

Tony liked his lips and made to step into the silk pants. 

With an impressive stride, Steve was at his side, had him by the wrist. It happened so fast that Tony's breath caught in his chest. Then he could see it. Bloodshot eyes, a fang peeking through slightly parted lips. “I need you, Tony.”

“I'm not into bloodplay, darling. Shame really. I'm really into you.”

“I'll be in you,” Steve snapped, impatiently - and unusually glib.

“Not with those fangs, Cap.” A thrill of fear shot through him. He'd faced death in too many ways to be looking for this kind of immortality. The nanites in his blood had reacted to his fear and were ready to spring into action. What would they do in a Vampire's bloodstream?

“Not with my fangs,” Steve agreed. 

Tony was by no means a virgin, but his throat went dry at the possessiveness in Steve's words. “You only need to ask, Steve. I'll bend over for you without any fight. You could have had that last week. And the week before and...”

“I need you _now_ ,” Steve repeated urgently. “Always wanted you, but now I need this.”

Steve's fingers were cold on Tony's wrist and hard like iron shackles, already leaving bruises and Steve leaned in, taking a deep breath as if he was scenting him. His breath ghosted over Tony's quickened pulse and Steve's mouth lingered there.

“Take me then,” Tony whispered, not a challenge but an offer. He had very little to lose here – his life was slipping through his fingers too easily not to invite the danger, but not looking forward to it. 

Right now he expected to be bitten – turned like Steve must have been turned recently.

He landed on his naked butt, with a very hungry Steve holding him down. Tony expected frantic fumbling, expected Steve to draw this out, but with vampiric speed, he had his own pants open so Tony could feel the hard length of Steve's exposed cock again his naked thigh. Two fingers pressed against his lips. “Suck,” Steve ordered.

He didn't need to be told twice.

He coated the fingers with his saliva, did his best to hold Steve's blood-red gaze while dangerous hunger danced through what was left of the blue.

Preparation was a short affair, rougher than he liked it, but only stoking the fire that was pooling in his belly with the underlying _need_. Steve grew more impatient by the minute and Tony really didn't mind the rough handling when it came down to it. He cried out as much for show as for the pain.

Then the bed frame was groaning in rhythm with Tony, as Steve took what was on offer and pounded him into the mattress. “Help me, Tony,” he moaned. “Help me get through this. Keep my mind off the hunger and on you.”

“Steve, Steve, Steve,” he chanted and tried to melt against the hard body, let his legs wrap around Steve to urge him into a better angle, into a more enticing rhythm. The harsh desperation gave way to a fiery dance. A tongue left a wet line against Tony's throat, but the fangs didn't so much as prick his skin.

“Yes, yes, yes,” he chanted, to give music to their dance. 

“You smell perfect - mortal, alive, dying, needing,” Steve praised. “ _Sound perfect_. Say my name.”

“Steve, Cap, Steve, take what you need from me.” And a part of him would have offered his throat.

Steve growled, kissed him, right there over the pulse of life and then pulled them both up into a sitting position, manhandled Tony into his lap, until they were sitting at the edge of the bed, Tony's buttocks pressed into Steve's crotch, his back resting against Steve's chest. Steve's strong hand was in his hair and Tony could feel his breath ghost along his skin, along his fragile neck, but only kisses followed as Steve growled and bucked up, spearing Tony on his shaft again and again and again.

His eyes flew open, he wanted to see the fangs, wanted to see the danger, because right now he was only feeling the lust, the building of harshly bestowed pleasure. “More,” he demanded, but his eyes settled on the mirror, where only his form was visible, hanging in the air – debauched, marked with bruising kiss marks, the first come leaking over his thighs and sticking to his belly. 

“Look at you,” Steve whispered, “my debauched hero.”

“That's you,” Tony whispered back breathlessly, as he saw himself hanging in the air, gasping and writhing with every relentless movement of Steve's strong hips.

They come, together, hard and fast. 

“I need more,” Steve whispered, eyes red and still full of hunger and Tony went down on his knees to give him more – ready to give Steve whatever he asked for.

* * *

They woke together, wrapped in the bed, sunlight streaming in from the windows. Steve's fingers were laced with his. 

“Thank you,” he said. “I' sorry. The serum was already fighting it, but the hunger was about to overwhelm me. I needed to make sure I wouldn't drink.”

“Oh,” Tony said with a raised eyebrow. “So I was the convenient distraction.”

“Distracting you are, but never convenient.”

And again – and without the otherworldly hunger in his eyes Steve pinned him to the bed again, ready to give him a taste of his very human possessiveness. Tony chanced a glance at the mirror.

Steve looked perfect as he was, perched above him.

“No need to thank me,” Tony said, “in words.” He winked.

Steve chuckled and left the rest to his caresses.


End file.
